A strange HalloweenParty
by mangagranatcat
Summary: Kiba and naruto force Kankuro to be part of a Show for Narutos Hallowen-Party. And this is the Problem. A one-short.


**A strange Halloween-Party.**

Paaring: Shino/Kankuro

A Littel Yaoi, Boy/Boy-love, just a little,

Naruto and Kiba force Kankuro to be part of a Show for Narutos Party. Everything should be alright. Kankuro/Shino.

Naruto an the others owen by Masashi Kishimoto.

I am curious quite completely. For 2 weeks Kiba and Naruto already have Kankuro because of the Halloween Party in fitting. On my question what they do there I get back always a desperate look. „ Please, do not ask me, Shino. Please, does not ask. " I has never seen him so despaired and shamed . But now tonight I will get to know what is wrong.

Because Kankuro so is occupied, helps me with my costume. I borrow Kankuros "pupetteer" costume. It is perfect, easy and cheap. I have only to shop a new mauve colored glasses and make the collar a little high in the upper top. And already I was ready. The facial drawing was difficult a little bit, but I am more than contently.

-----

„ Kankuro-san. Is still free beside you? " It quietly whispers beside me. I have searched a little further behind place for myself on the party of Naruto. When I turn round, I look in Hinatas face. She carries nice fairies dress with wings. „ Oh Shino-kun. You are it. It is like the original! " Hinata is totally surprised and sits down beside me. „ It is his original costume. " I answer grinning.

Our conversation was interrupted when Sai on the stage rises and the evening on behalf as a Naruto openly. To him Narutos outfit stands quite good. „ My friends. Now to our small show insert. Naruto has thought up a small dance insert for you with a few friends. Please, sneezed it and stage freely. "

The light goes out and the song „ Live your had on. " from Joe Coocker begins. Suddenly the stage is illuminated and 5 persons stand on the stage. Better said 5 girls in too short school uniforms. In the middle a blonde with two long horse's tails stands, on the right a further long-haired blonde and one with blue hair. On the left side one with long brown hair and last with brown hair and a horse's tail.

I more exactly look the faces. Suddenly it comes to me. From the right To the left these are Lee, Kiba, Naruto, Neji and Kankuro in Sexy-no-Jutsu. Oh my God. What a sight!. Beside me Hinata falls of the chair, the face fright. I bend to her under it. „ Because of Naruto or Neji? " I ask them. „ .... because of... Kiba ...! " comes the stagnant answer. I grin. He looks blond really awful. Also Lee with his blue hair is more a fright.

The remaining hall is stiff before fright or walk like fan Girls when 5 begin with the dance insert. Lee, Naruto and Kiba seems to be great fun it really, while Neji and Kankuro would sink best into ground. Nevertheless, my darling does a good figure in the costume and as a girl. One recognizes the strong muscles and the green little skirt stands in good.

„ Damm! I wished I could run so well in High Heels. " Temari beefs before me. Is right! The 5 really dance on high sales. If one refrains sometimes from the fright, it has what. I am properly disappointed when the music ends and Neji and Kankuro leave shortly after hastily the stage. The other 3 can be celebrated about the successful appearance.

–

The evening goes on, with a few other appearances. The InoShikaCou team performs a sketch, Sai does a few awful drawings and Sakura grimaces. But from Kankuro far and wide no view.

Kiba joins to us. He has a blue eye. „ A nice appearance, Kiba-kun. But what has happened with your eye? " Hinata asks him. „ Och. This was amusing! Kankuro and Neji have agreed out that the Sexy-no-Jutsu stoped in 8 hours. And for it is the blue eye. Naruto has even two blue eyes. " He fall to itself before laughter. Kiba has a bad sense for humor. However, this says to me that I must wait here no more longer.

---

I must not look long. Soon I find the "girl" with the green rock. I grin broadly. „ Hello, nice girl. So only? " Furiously my friend turns round, but the words get stuck in his neck when he scrutinizes me. From the fright becomes a wide grin. „ Oh, hello strong man. Does your friend not become jealous if you flirt with me? ". I kneel me before my lover and look him in his green eyes. „ if you say nothing, i do it too. " Then I kiss him.

I am late for Halloween a little bit in it. I was also on vacation. But I wanted to write absolutely this

story.

And found out which costumes have carried the 5?

Of course, you are clever.


End file.
